


Island Gifts

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Sawyer gives you a gift.Christmas Prompt: Opening Presents
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Island Gifts

“The chick with the calendar told me it’s Christmas,” Sawyer calls to you. You have to squint through the sun and shade your eyes with you hand in order to look up at him from your spot on the beach. Christmas seems like such a foreign word to you while you’re sweating your ass off on a tropical island. You’re used to snow and ice.

“You could learn her name, you know,” you chide. Sawyer just rolls his eyes. “Christmas, huh?” You look out over the water. “I forget how long we’ve been here sometimes.”

“We’re stuck on an island. It’s been a long time. Boohoo. That’s not why I brought it up.” You sigh heavily and swipe some sand in his direction for good measure. He laughs before sitting himself down next to you. “I got you something.” You widen your eyes at him before narrowing them in suspicion.

“We’re on an island,” you say, as though you’re trying to figure his game out. He rolls his eyes again with much more exaggeration this time.

“Yes, we’ve established that already, Peaches,” He digs something little out of his pocket. “I still managed to drudge something up.” He hands it your way and you take it curiously.

Whatever it is, is wrapped up in crumbled book pages. With no tape or adhesive, the edges are sticking up like bad wrapping paper shoved inside a gift bag. It’s much heavier in your hand than you expected as well. You start to peel away the layers of book pages to unveil your gift.

“A rock?” You can’t hide the confusion in your voice. “You got me a rock?”

“We’re on a damned island, Peaches!” he defends. “Choices for gifts are pretty limited. I didn’t think a coconut was going to cut it.” You have to laugh at him. It’s just so silly. “Besides… it’s a nicely shaped rock.” You turn it over in your palm. It’s smooth, rounded, large. It’s more of a large pebble than a rock. If you squint and turn it just right, you actually think it looks a little heart-shaped. “I noticed you collecting stones the other day. Thought you might want another one.”

“I was building a ring around my fire pit,” you explain, unable to keep the amused smile from your face. He sighs heavily.

“If you don’t want it, then give it back.” He reaches for it, but you pull it away from his grasp.

“No!” you protest. He raises an eyebrow at you. “I didn’t say I don’t want it.” He pulls back slowly.

“Well, fine. Merry Christmas then.” You nudge your shoulder into his.

“Merry Christmas. Does this mean I should go get you a coconut?” you tease. Sawyer chuckles and slings an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in to kiss your temple.

“I do like coconuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
